


Reflections of Myself

by FlangstPrince



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Homunculi, Kidnapping, Roadtrip Movie Style, This is gonna be fun!, bizarro lloyd!!, let the kids be kids, takes place after double trouble!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlangstPrince/pseuds/FlangstPrince
Summary: Lloyd is taken in the night and replaced by a doppelganger crafted by his father. How long until his friends figure it out? How long until he is completely replaced? Double Trouble AU.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Lloyd Garmadon & Lord Garmadon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Taken in the Night

Garmadon irritably drummed two sets of his fingers against the side of the ship, another hand atop his head, pressing against his temples, the last of the four gripping the megaweapon.

“So what you are saying… is that they all disintegrated? Into dust?”

“Yess, ss-sir.”

A long, tired sigh, “Of course they did. That’s just how this bullshit magic works doesn't it!?” he turned back to the snakes behind him, “Not even a trace left of the homunculi I created are left! I may not recover for days.” He gritted his teeth.

A fangpyre grinned, “Well… not all of them, sir.”

Garmadon narrowed his eyes, “There’s no smart way I could use  _ that one. _ ” his nose crinkling in irritation. 

“There may be a way sssir.” the snake hesitantly added.

The dark lord turned, “Explain.”

“R-right! You ssee… You don’t want to fight your ssson, correct? What if you were able to take him away and have them not even know he iss gone?”

Garmadon blinked, and considered it, “That’s actually a halfway decent plan to try… count yourself promoted.” the snake quickly nodded. “Go fetch the final homunculi, it is time to brief him, this must be done as soon as possible.”

* * *

Lloyd’s breath hitched as his dreams twisted and contorted. His dreams had gotten much less pleasant since his training had gotten more intense.

He felt unsettled as he heard faint voices in his dream… slurred speech… slightly familiar. Then he felt a scaly hand rest on his shoulder.

He shot upwards, about to scream when something was sharply spit into his eyes. The disorientation causing him to shut his eyes and rub at them as something was shoved in his mouth. His eyes opened and he saw demons from his dreams rushing towards him, prompting the nine year old to struggle even harder.

Before he could even try to fight, a sudden calmness washed over him, and a voice invaded his head that wasn’t his own.

“Sshhhhh, resssst now child, everything’sss okay.” the voice made him feel like he could melt, his shoulders relaxing and body going slack, he listened and went back to sleep.

He woke feeling completely relaxed as one could ever be, his eyes opened to see nothing but darkness. Lloyd could hear distant voices, one seemed angry, though that wasn’t really his business. 

Light filled his eyes as something was ripped off his head, oh he was in a familiar place. A ship. Bounty. The voices seemed a bit clearer.

“What’s wrong with him!?” one demanded.

“Well ssir, he wasss gonna wake up ssoo we jusst thought… we would hypnotisse him?”

“Release him!” an aggressive stomp.

Suddenly the relaxation melted away all at once, Lloyd’s vision cleared and the demons were back, the shadows. He jumped up with a yelp, afraid. Yet he couldn’t seem to find his balance.

God they were getting closer, their voices were getting louder. He threw out a lopsided kick, and could hear the clear shatter of glass.

Then the pain happened, he couldn’t take it anymore.

Ninja were strong.

Ninja weren’t supposed to cry.

He cried. No sobbed. He couldn’t breathe, only in gasps.

He couldn’t figure out exactly what was happening, but he knew something had picked him up and was running with him. Lloyd yelled for help, too afraid to open his eyes.

His chest wouldn’t stop quivering as a voice, a calmer one seemed to be attempting to soothe him. The pain in his hand seemed to focus more and he whimpered.

“Shh shh shh. It will feel better soon love.” 

More pain, more tears. “You’re doing so well, almost there.”

After the pain had stopped focusing, he felt something soft being wrapped around his hand, he could hear a door opening before a hand rested on his face gently. This one wasn’t scaly… it felt warm.

“Drink this please.”

Lloyd complied as the cup was brought to his lips. He had trouble swallowing the bitter substance but managed with an expression showing off its bitterness. A light chuckle could be heard.

“Not the best taste hmm?” Lloyd nodded, “Could you open your eyes for me?” Lloyd shook his head back and forth. “Mmn. I know it was scary before but, your eyes should be better now, will you open them for me? For dad?”

Dad? Lloyd took a shaky breath, and opened his eyes, tears that were trapped fell, and dark hands wiped them away. “D-dad?”

Garmadon held out his arms, and welcomed Lloyd into them. The boy continued to sniffle. “-dad, what, why is? I don’t-”

Garmadon rubbed comforting circles in his back, “I think that questions are best left for tomorrow morning. For now I think you need to rest.” Lloyd, too tired to argue nodded as his father placed him in a plush bed.

The boy laid down and closed his eyes, his body tense as his father patted his head,placed a blanket over him and placed a kiss upon his forehead.

Lloyd listened to his father’s footsteps as they faded away. He allowed his exhaustion to overpower his curiosity, falling asleep with the though “What just happened?”

Lloyd was awakened by a soft knock upon a wooden surface. Lloyd blinked his tiredness away as he looked around his room. It looked a lot like the bounty used to look, but this time with more of a dark aesthetic. The normally light wood was now d ark, and the knots seemed to be more common and cracked. Another knock.

“Uh, come in?” A constrictai entered, holding a tray of surprisingly good looking food.

Without a word, the tray was placed in front of him, “Eat now, your father wissshess to sspeak with you onsse you’ve eaten.”

Lloyd nodded, accepting the tray and eating. He wasn’t sure to be anxious or not about speaking to his father. As he ate he pondered what he would say and what his father might say. So busy in his thoughts he didn't even notice the door creak open, and the two little heads that peeked in.

“Woah.” Lloyd jumped at the voice.

“Eep! Ssorry bout that!” they were a serpentine, but smaller… a lot smaller.

Lloyd thought back to his time ‘leading’ the tribes and briefly recalled smaller ones running around but never fighting with the others.

“Issit true?” the green snake asked.

“Is what true?” Lloyd blinked, confused.

Another head popped into the doorway, knocking the other serpentine into the room, “That you didn’t even yell at Garters thiss morning!” they stepped inside, “You may look like him! But you definitely aren’t him at all!”

“Im sorry, who?”

“The other you?” Another snake joined the party, closing the door behind them. “The one who couldn’t go a minute without kicking ssomeone’s asss.”

Lloyd stretched and slid out of bed, “What do you mean? I’m the only me.”

“Huh…” A brown snake pondered, “I thought that he knew Lord Garmadon made copies of the ninja.”

“I do? My friends beat them though.” Lloyd stepped forwards. “All four of them.”   
  
The snake with blue-green scales covered their mouth, “Whoopsss, I don’t think he knew…”

Lloyd huffed, “Knew about what?” Suddenly the door was thrown open. 

“You three again! I told you not to dissturb him!” the familiar voice scolded. 

“But daaaaaaad.” The blue-green one whined, “We were just curious! Can’t blame me! Wasn’t even my idea!”

“All three of you are in trouble for disobeying our Lord’s wishes! Now back out on deck! You’re going to help Asper swab the deck!” 

A small chorus of ‘awe!’ and ‘come on!’ followed as the kids filed out, the hypnobrai gave a small glance to the boy, but looked away. “Your father wishes to, see you.”

“Uh okay… do I?”

The snake almost seemed to jump and shook his head, “Nope- your father is on the bridge.” he scurried out.

Lloyd blinked, he couldn’t help but think that snake was familiar somehow…

Shrugging it off, the blonde boy adjusted his gi so it didn’t fit so horribly, rolling up his sleeves and bottoms as he headed out on deck.

Snakes were everywhere. Some doing work while others just stood about talking, and a few even sparring.

He held onto the railing as he stepped up the stairs, entering the hall that lead to the bridge. He poked his little blonde head into the entrance where he could see his father, who with a very tired expression was listening to one of the venomari speak about something he didn't seem particularly interested in.

Lloyd stepped in, clearing his throat. Garmadon turned his head. “Ah Lloyd, I’ve been wanting to see you son.” He approached and patted his son’s head, who smiled at the affection. The snakes read the situation and quickly cleared out the room. “I bet you are wondering why you are here.”

Lloyd nodded, “Y-yea.”

Garmadon sat down to be at Lloyd’s level, “I see no use hiding anything from you, so I’m gonna tell you this straight.” the boy nodded, “I took you because I couldn’t bear the idea of having to fight you anymore. And in order to keep the ninja from coming after you… I replaced you.”

Lloyd blinked, “Wha-replaced me? With who?”

“Do you remember how I made copies of the ninja?” another nod, “Well my mega weapon made a mistake, and made another copy of you instead. Except this copy resembles you exactly… down to the red of your eyes. So there’s no way the ninja could ever tell the difference.” Lloyd’s lip quivered. “Son, do you understand why I did what I did?”

Silence.   
  
“Lloyd?”

A sniffle.   
  
“Oh, son…”   
  
A sob.

* * *

Kai groaned, damn the kid was getting strong.

“Niisan, you really need to stop overreacting, so what the kid knocked the wind out of you? He’s getting stronger!” Nya handed him a water bottle.

Dareth’s dojo was closed today and that meant training at home which was kinda difficult.

This time it was Kai’s turn to hold the oven mitts for Lloyd to aim at, and instead he was swiftly kicked in the chest.

The child had laughed in an almost cruel manner before going off to train with the next of his brothers for the day.

“He got me good Imouto!” he groaned.

The Japanese girl rolled her eyes, “I’m gonna go check on Ultra, are you sure you’ll be okay by yourself?”

“Sure. I’ll try to survive.” Kai dramatically groaned.

Nya could see Lloyd being difficult in the other room as Cole was trying to coax him into breaking some more boards. Lloyd responded with the fact that he would rather break Cole instead…

Nya popped her head in, “Hey Lloyd, can I grab you for a sec?” the blonde rolled his eyes with a sigh as he stomped over to Nya.

“What?”

“Come on captain pouty pants, you have been trouble all day. You know what I think?” the thirteen year old raised a finger to her head.

“What do you think oh all knowing samurai?” the snark was real.

“We need to get you outside! I am about to check up on Ultra! We can go together!” she leaned down next to him, “And maybe,” she whispered, “If you are extra good we’ll grab a treat while you’re out with me.”

That seemed to pique the kid’s interest, “Okay… I’ll go with you.”

She took the boy’s hand and lead him out, Jay cheering ‘Nya! The Kid Whisperer!’ as they exited.

* * *

Lloyd had to admit, this wasn’t so bad.

At first he felt insulted that his darkest lord would send him on a mission lie this, but so far it was just doing what he usually did, except instead of snakes, it was the ninja. Like the snakes he didn’t even have to remember their names either. He just had to give em’ nicknames that seemed to suit them.

Though he had to admit the girl was a change. She had been very awesome to him. First he brought him to a dragon and allowed him to pet it, a DRAGON. It was cool as hell. 

Then after that they went out for pizza and ice cream! It was awesome. He supposed he wouldn’t make life as bad for this one as he ate his pizza. Though the others.

Yes.

They would suffer.

Since everyone had woken up, it had been training, lectures, and more training. Lloyd got real tired of it really fast.

At least people called him by his real name here though… for some reason nobody would call him that on the ship. He sipped his soda as he pondered it.

Maybe this mission was gonna be better than what he was dealing with before… at least if he could survive the training that was.


	2. You're Playing With Us! Your Dad Said So!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd makes some new friends while his doppelganger struggles to get a foothold in the daily life of the green ninja.

Lloyd was so bored.

He walked over to his window and smushed his face up against the glass. His breath making it foggy as he watched the clouds float by for the fiftieth time that day. Black clouds could be seen nearby. He sighed.

If he was lucky, then maybe there would be a storm. It was always cool to be in the sky while it rained, especially when there was thunder.

He drew on the window a bit with his finger before wiping it away, well he did that. 

Lloyd laid down at the floor and looked at the ceiling. Now that was something that felt a bit more refreshing. He didn’t look at the ceiling often.

Lloyd pondered how many places he had actually seen the ceiling of ever… most people never had reason to look at that… maybe that was why it felt refreshing and even sometimes surprising.

When people were bored they should really just try looking at the ceiling.

Damn Lloyd really was bored if he was thinking of that.

He sat up with a groan. He couldn’t even read the books in the shelf because he had never even learned how to read. 

He stood up, vertigo catching him as he stumbled over to his bed with his thoughts wandering again.

He was still upset with his father for taking him, and for replacing him. The idea of it skeeved him out and made his throat burn with tears welling up.

He threw his pillow over his head with a heavy sigh. Why?

Why was it always him getting snatched or kidnapped?

Was he really that important?

Cause he sure as hell didn’t feel tha-

A large creak of the door interrupted his thoughts, accompanied by the familiar giggling of the serpentine children from before.

“Hello Lloyd! Its nicce to ssee you again!” The green, brown, and green-blue snakes piled in all holding a tray of food. She beamed, “My dad let usss bring you your meal today!”

“Oh us thanks… uhh…”  
  


“Oh, Addera. Just Addera.” The green-blue snake introduced herself.

“Rattles. Venomari!” the green one placeda hand on his chest.

“Twist. Constrictai.” The brown one did a little spin with a laugh in her voice.

Lloyd smiled, “Well thank you Addera, Rattles, and Twist. Its very nice to meet you all properly.” Lloyd accepted the meal. 

“Ssso…” Rattles looked around the room, “What do you do in here all day?”

“Nothing.” Lloyd took a bite out of a bun, “I sorta hate it.”

“Wow.” Twist grinned, “I would hate it too.”

Addera walked over to Lloyd. “Why don’t you join usss? We play all day?”

The blonde looked a bit cautious, “I don’t know… what kind of games do you play?”  
  
“Oh! All sortsss!” Twist jumped and clapped her scaly hands together, “We play rattle ball! And freeze tail! And if you don't like running we alssso have makeshift War of Tribesss!”   
  
A small uncomfy laugh, “Sorry Twist, never heard of those.” 

“Itss okay! We can teach you!” Rattles grinned and looked to Addera who nodded.

Lloyd shrugged, “I don’t even know if I’m allowed out of this room with how weird my dad is being right now. "

Addera frowned, “Hmm well my dad iss ressponssible for you and the resst of uss ssoooo... “ she trailed off, “Maybe I can ask him and he will know!” All of the serpentine kids seemed to think it was the best course of action.

“Be right back!” Addera called as the others followed close behind her.

* * *

“Come on pleassse dad? For me?”

“I’m sssorry but I can’t bother the Lord with ssuch things… Im not sssure of his answer.” the older hypnobrai placed a hand on his temple.

“Uh thatss why we’re asking you to find out.” Twist tapped her foot impatiently.

The older snake sighed, “Lissten I don’t wanna pusssh thingss right now. Thingss are tough at the moment hatchlings.” He placed his hands on his hips, “If you really want to play with Lloyd that bad you can assk him yoursself.”

“Okay!” Rattles piped, beginning to skip up the stairs with his two friends in tow.

“N-no I didn’t mean-” the Hypnobrai followed the children all the way to the bridge where Garmadon was looking through a book of some sort. 

“Excusse me, Mr. Dark Lord?” red eyes looked down in surprise at Addera. 

A small grin graced his features, he leaned down on one knee, “Yes young hatchling?”

“My father told usss we had to assk you so. We were wondering if we could gain your permissssion to have your sson join uss in our gamess on the deck?” a shy smile on the young snake.

“Mm.” Garmadon seemed to be considering it.

“Terribly ssorry My Lord.” The hypnobrai stepped in, “I didn’t mean so literally with my state-”

“No worries at all.” Garmadon let out a small chuckle, “Of course my son can join you,” He looked back at the Hypnobrai, “As long as my son stays on board, okay Slitheraa?”

Slitheraa nodded, motioning for the children to move along, but they beat his gestures to it. The trio were practically flying down the stairs.

Lloyds door was soon busted open once more with, “We’re playing Freeze Tail! Your dad said so!”

Lloyd perked up and grinned a bit, “O-okay!” he slipped out of his bed and followed his new friends out the door.

* * *

Damn, Lloyd stretched his legs out as he lay on the small uncomfortable cot the damned elderly man called a bed. The radiator was whistling as heat poured into the room as he heard the television on distantly on in the other room.

He huffed, he may as well go see what the fruity pebbles were up to. 

He walked through the curtain separating the two rooms and his red eyes caught sight of pikachu laughing his ass off at something most certainly stupid on the tv. Winnie the Pooh was stuffing his face with some kind of pastry that looked really yummy, And the hot cheetos guy was drinking something that looked to be steaming hot out of a mug.

Lloyd would remember that.

Club Penguin was stirring a pot that actually smelled pretty yummy, Merlin was sipping his leaf water as per usual in the corner and Nya was sitting at the table, writing on some blue sheets of paper.

He walked over to Hot Cheetos and jumped up behind him, getting the desired effect of the spiky boy jumping and spilling his drink all over himself.

“SHIT!”

“Language Kai.”  
  
“I Just washed this!”

“Why does it even matter Zane? He already knows all the words, I think he knows more than I do.”  
  
“Yea well you’re twelve Jay, you probably have more to learn.”   
  
“Shut the hell up Cole!” Lloyd chuckled at the reactions from the ninja. He hopped up on a chair next to Nya. 

“Wut’s that.”  
  
She smiled, “This is my plans for an upgrade of the Ultra Sonic Raider.”

“Ultra sonna wutta?”  
  


She gave him an odd look, “You know the one the ninja created back when we had to help your father defeat the devourer?”  
  
A small bead of sweat materialized on his forehead, “O-oh! Yeah! Right that one…”

“Hey Demon Spawn,” a voice came from behind, “Don’t think you’re getting away with that hot drink thing! Now-” Lloyd was pulled out of the chair and held under his arms, “You’re in noogie town!”

Hot cheetos ruffled his hair aggressively without care as he struggled. He was thankfully put down after a moment.

Club penguin soon announced that dinner was ready and everyone cheered, grabbing plastic bowls from the singular cabinet on the wall and lining up near the pot.

Pikachu sat down with two bowls, “Here you go kid, sorry but we don't have any jalapenos for ya to add to your chili this time.” 

Lloyd almost dropped his fork, “JALAPENOS?!” were they insane?! Who would eat jalapenos casually?

“You don’t have to get upset kiddo.” Hot cheetos mussed his hair again, “We’ll grab em net time we can afford extra while shopping.”  
  
“O-oh its uh okay! I don’t need it!” Winnie the Pooh frowned.

“I thought jalapenos were an important part of your diet, your dad told us so back when he was on the bounty with us. The spicy stuff keeps you healthy cause of your genetics or something.”

“Oh, did he?” Lloyd faked a grin, stuffing chili in his mouth.

“We literally have a diet chart for you on the wall.” Winnie the Pooh pointed to the chart. 

Lloyd forced out a chuckle, “Right, how could I miss my name in such big letters?”

“Since when did you learn how to read?” Club Penguin questioned. 

Lloyd sighed, placing his elbows on the table, he needed to do his research better.

* * *

For the first time in ages.

Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon.

Was playing.

With other kids.

It was a miracle.

Apparently you needed a tail to play freeze tail, but they improvised and let him use his hands to untag the frozen players.

He hadn’t played any kind of game like that in ages. He was only allowed to play games violently at boarding school, and he never really got the chance to play with other kids while starving on the streets. Nor when he was being watched by the ninja like they were hawks.

He found himself a little surprised that there was a space on the deck where he had allowed the serpentine children to play. There was even a basketball hoop hung up on one of the posts where some other younger serpentine were dribbling a ball around.

Once everyone was called for dinner, the game was called quits and many of the kids ran over to grab a bite to eat. 

“Phew.” Lloyd wiped a bit of sweat off his brow, “That was fun.”

“I knew you’d love playing with uss!” Addera beamed.

“Yea! Wanna play with those guys that were playing basketball next?” Addera frowned at that. 

“I dunno.. They aren’t the niccessst to me…” she looked down.

“Huh?” Lloyd tilted his head in confusion, “Why? You’re like the nicest serpentine around.”

She stuck out her tongue, “Who knows? They’re probably just jerkss.” she shrugged. “My dad can’t do much about it caussse he isn’t very resspected ssince he’s the sship nanny. He usssed to be a general though… poor Slitheraa.”

Lloyd blinked, jumping up, “SLITHERAA! That’s why he was familiar!” Addera gave him an odd look.

“S-sorry.” Lloyd felt a bit embarrassed, “I feel a bit embarrassed, I put that poor hypnobrai through so much. I feel so embarrassed-” he looked at Addera who seemed a bit lost. “Sorry about that, uh but I am glad you have him with you, like I have my dad… who I know loves me but stuff is complicated?”

Addera smiled a bit, “Looksss like we both have our sstuff to handle then Lloyd.” she stood and began to head towards the dinner crowd, “I’m ssure your dad wantss to have a meal with you! Try talking to him!”

Lloyd sighed and stood up himself, he was hungry from running around, but he debated letting Slitheraa bring him his food again but then that he would have to see Slitheraa.

God. Which one. The Ex General you too control of, or the father you are having a falling out with?

Lloyd’s shoulders sunk as he made his way towards the bridge.

He peeked into the room, to see his father eating something, and god it smelled spicy and it made his stomach gurgle without his permission (how rude!).

His father’s red eyes met his own, and a sad smile graced his face, “How was your day son?”

“I had fun with some of the other kids.” he approached his dad, “Listen, I still haven’t completely forgiven you yet, for what you did. I know why you did it, and what you needed to do and I am still mad about that.” his father listened, “But I don’t want to feel angry anymore, even though I still don’t really forgive you.”

Garmadon nodded, “Son. Thank you for coming to talk to me, its okay to be upset with me and you don’t have to forgive me for anything. You’ve no reason to do so.” Lloyd’s frown lightened.

“Thanks dad.” Lloyd hugged his father, dark oni arms reciprocated the hug, “I still haven’t forgiven you but I think I’m ready to stop being mad.” another loud gurgle, “And ready for dinner. That too.”

His father laughed, “I’ll get you something spicy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Another chapter! This is just the beginning! Things will pick up in a big way in a few chapters! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
